toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Salamando
"Take this, ya dumbo French guy!" —'Salamando', Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour Salamando is a member of the Triple M Crew. Although he is Moose Moosa Mooster's sneakiest minion, he is not that sneaky at all. He mans the left cannon on the UFO. History ''Toy Island'' Salamando debuted in Season 2 with the current role he has now, member of the Triple M Crew and the one who controls the left cannon. He is also best friends with Toby, as can be seen in various episodes when the camera focuses on the crew for some time. In his first appearance, he is seen shooting at the Toy Island Crew from his left cannon, although unfortunately he seems to miss every shot. Later, in "A New Foe", he and Toby are strolling along the beach when they encounter Apollo lying unconscious. After contacting Moose Moosa Mooster, they end up causing Apollo to become their new lieutenant. In Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph, Salamando appears within the Triple M Crew, although he does not have much importance. However, in the Triple M Crew's first appearance in the movie, Salamando's cannon is broken so he calls Toby to help him fix it. Unfortunately, they are unable to fix it, and it is because of this that they are unsuccessful later in the movie. Salamando reappears in Season 3 with the same role as before. In Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour, he shows off his exemplary courage by lunging at Monsieur Bonjour and trying to kick him, though Monsieur Bonjour is unaffected and locks Salamando in a jail cell. He is later freed by some of his fellow minions. In the Toy Island play, Salamando is portrayed by a large palm leaf because the Toy Island Crew did not want to put too much effort into designing the Triple M Crew puppets. Salamando's personality is depicted as being somewhat sly and conman-like, although he does not get many lines in the play itself. Salamando plays an important role in "UFO Fight" because he participates in the UFO fight between the Triple M Crew and the Napoleonic Forces. He ends up shooting the opposing UFO's life support system, crippling them and forcing them to retreat. He later celebrates their victory with Toby. Salamando is kidnapped and brainwashed by Monsieur Bonjour in the episode "Bonjour's Brainwasher" alongside the other minions. In the end he is freed by the female characters. Salamando and the Triple M Crew do not appear in Season 4 until the seventh episode, due to the Island being much more distant than the other islands. He later helps to ambush the Toy Island Crew, as well as fight against the Napoleonic Forces. In "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion", Salamando appears albeit with a very minor role. He only appears within the UFO. Salamando returns in Season 5 starting in the sixth episode. He shows indifference to the newest lieutenant, Flaggy, although sometimes he joins in on Clocksworth and Apollo's schemes. When Madame Tigre attacks in "French Interference", he is spared, although his best friend Toby is not. He then helps Clocksworth round up the other minions to go help rescue the characters who were kidnapped. In the end, he is able to rescue Toby, along with Moose Moosa Mooster, Apollo, and Flaggy. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! In ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island!, the Triple M Crew does not appear in every episode. However, in the episodes they do appear in, they are still given the same amount of time as compared to regular season episodes. Thus, Salamando has about the same exposure as he normally would have. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Salamando appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as one of Moose Moosa Mooster's minions. He is the boss of Funky Forest, and his fighting style has him pouncing at Krinole from either within the swamp or from the tree branches. ''Curtis Ball'' series Salamando is an unlockable playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament. He is a default member of Team Mooster. He is a Speed type character, so he excels in Speed and Dodge, as well as Recovery. However, he lacks in Power, Skill, and Reach. His special ability is Tail Whip, where he uses his tail to whip opponents and Stun them. His friend ability is Sand Spray, where he uses his tail to whip sand into the air so that opponents can't see what his friend is doing. Salamando returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default player character, and being classified as a Speed type player he has great Speeds, Dodge, Air Time, Jump, Trick, Steal, and Trounce. However, he has poor Power, Skill, Attack, Defense, Reach, and Screen. For his campaign condition, he decides to try out Curtis Ball, playing up to the regional tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Salamando appears as a rival in the Villain Safari mode of ''Toy Island Party! He can be seen using his tail to "kick" opponents. ''Friends' Racing'' Salamando does not appear in Friends' Racing, although there is a kart body that is based off of him called the Salamandriver. It has high speed, handling, drift, and off-road, although it has poor acceleration and weight. ''Friends' Kombat: United'' Salamando does not appear in Friends' Kombat: United, though Prayer Bear uses the palm leaf that was used to represent him in the Toy Island Play as one each of her attacks and throws. ''Friends' Baseball'' Salamando appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of Moose Moosa Mooster's team. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Salamandos appear as playable characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Compared to the normal Salamando, Yarn Salamando is made entirely of knitted wool and has buttons for eyes. Salamando moves extremely quickly and can climb up walls. However, he cannot jump high and has low stamina. His weapon of choice is the Fruit Bombs. He has two types of bombs to choose from: the Walnut Bomb, which explodes moments after being thrown, and the Coconut Bomb, which explodes several seconds after being placed. The Salamando amiibo is part of Wave 4 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle increases Salamando's running speed and the detonation radius of his bombs for 30 seconds. Salamando's special costume has him wear a palm leaf on his head akin to a leaf crown, as well as have several leaves lining his back like a mane. ''Toy Island Tennis Salamando is in Toy Island Tennis as a player character. His default partner is Toby. He is a Speed type character, boasting great movement speed but low power and reach. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Salamando appears as a Speed type character in Toy Island Sports Fest, and is only available in soccer, football, and dodgeball. He has high speed and spin, but low power and control. As a computer player, he plays as a Loyalist, fiercely supporting his teammates at all times. He can be seen spectating on Dino Stadium. His player card is of gold rarity. Character Salamando is said to be the sneakiest of the Triple M Crew. This can be seen when he is willing to help Clocksworth and Apollo with their schemes. In the Toy Island play, with his personality exaggerated, his sneakiness and slyness is even more apparent, and he speaks like a conman. In Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game, Salamando's boss fight shows him very sneakily because he hides in the trees and in the swamp before jumping out and lunging towards Krinole. Salamando also exhibits great courage as seen when he lunged at Monsieur Bonjour, showing that he has minimal cowardice and is willing to do death-defying acts for his boss. Appearance The bottom part of Salamando's body is white, but the top part has a variety of shades of blue in order to blend into the water more effectively. He has black eyes. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Triple M Crew Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Rivals Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters